Wakanda
| continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = Africa | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Black Musketeers; T'Challa; T'Chaka; Wakandan military | poi = Birnin Zana; Jabari Lands; Jabari Village; Mena Ngai; Panther Mountain; Techno-organic jungle; Woods of Solitude | 1st = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. 1 #52 }} Wakanda is a fictional African nation featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe, but has also been represented in Marvel's various alternate realities. it first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #52 in July, 1966. Wakanda is the home and base of operations of King T'Challa, also known as the Black Panther. Points of Interest ; Birnin Zana: Birnin Zana is the capital city of the sovereign nation of Wakanda. Also known as the Golden City, it is an opulent metropolitan area, whose primary source of industry comes from the Great Mound, which is composed primarily out of Vibranium. Panther Mountain is located in Birnin Zana ; Jabari Village: Jabari Village is a village located in the Jabari Lands of the sovereign nation of Wakanda. The White Gorilla Cult operates in this area. Jabari Village became the ruling village of Wakanda during the period when M'Baku had briefly wrested control of the throne from T'Challa. ; Mena Ngai: Mena Ngai is also known as the Great Mound. Ages ago, a meteor crashed in central Africa, which was composed of an amazing and non-terrestrial metal, which came to be known as Vibranium. Natives from nearby villages mined the ore from this newly formed mountain, which had the ability to absorb kinetic energy. This became the basis for the formation of the varying tribes into the great sovereign nation of Wakanda. In the years to follow, Mena Ngai became a sacred landmark in Wakanda. Because of its Vibranium-rich deposits, its value was noticed by other ambitious outsiders such as Ulysses Klaue and Victor von Doom. ; N'Jadaka Village: N'Jadaka Village is the birth place of Erik Killmonger. ; Panther Mountain: Panther Mountain is close to the royal palace of Wakanda. The Great Vibranium Mound, which was responsible for not only Wakanda's wealth, but also for it's isolation from the outside world is part of Panther Mountain. ; Q'Noma Valley: The Q'Noma Valley is hilltop region located in the nation of Wakanda. This is the place of birth of Nakia, who would grow up to become a member of the Dora Milaje, as well as an agent of Erik Kilmonger under the alias of Malice. ; Techno-organic jungle: The Techno-organic jungle is a marriage of organic flora and advanced technology. It exists beneath the earth of Wakanda on the continent of Africa. Most of the resources and metal utilized in its construction is made from Vibranium taken from the Great Vibranium Mound in Mena Ngai. The jungle itself was created by Wakanda's ruler, King T'Challa so that nature and technology could exist in harmony with one another. ; Wakanda Royal Palace: The royal palace is located in central Wakanda near to the Great Vibranium Mound at Panther Mountain. This is where T'Challa hangs out. He is the king after all. ; Woods of Solitude: The Woods of Solitude is a forest region located in the country of Wakanda in Africa. It is located some distance west of the Wakanda Royal Palace in Birnin Zana. It is considered a place of serenity, deep contemplation, and meditation for the people of Wakanda. Characters from * Ayo * Bashenga * Chanda * Changamire * Derek Khanata * Erik Killmonger * Jakarra * Jiru * Joshua Itobo * Khanata * M'Baku * M'Dira * M'Kambi * N'Gamo * N'Gassi * Nakia * Okoye * Ramonda * S'Yan * T'Chaka * T'Challa * W'Kabi * White Wolf * Zuri Notes & Trivia * Wakanda received a map and profile in ''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'' #12 and ''Marvel Atlas'' #2. * Warriors of Wakanda are honor-bound to grant mercy to a defeated foe. Black Panther 6 External Links * * at Wikipedia * References Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Astonishing Tales 7 * Avengers 62 * Black Panther 1 * Black Panther 6 * Black Panther 9 * Black Panther 10 * Black Panther 11 * Black Panther 12 * Black Panther 13 * Black Panther Vol 3 1 * Black Panther Vol 5 1 * Fantastic Force 4 * Fantastic Force 5 * Fantastic Four 52 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= Marvel Cinematic Universe * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Avengers: Infinity War * Captain America: Civil War * Black Panther ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Africa